The Question
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: Sam asks Jack what he would if there were no regulations... SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Stargate SG-1, (actually no, that's a lie I own seasons 1-6 on DVD! ) cough So yes, I own nothing, all belongs somewhat to MGM.

**Author Note:** This is my first ever fan fic! Ok, it starts off a bit weird, because you're like how did they get to this conversation. Basically you're a bit like WTF? So here it is. Jack gets injured off world and as such is being "babysat" by Sam at her house. The conversation somehow turns to the regs and Jack says why he can't do anything and so the question… Oh and yeah they're in the kitchen and Sam's washing up. Lame I know, but it works the way I want it to. And now to the story, enjoy…

**The Question**

"So?"

"So what?"

What would you do?" Sam asked the question again.

"This," Jack said as he walked behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. "And this." He whispered as he began kissing her bare shoulder travelling slowly up to her neck. Sam moaned and tilted her head to allow him better access. Her hands lay limp in the sink.

Jack was drowning, he'd fantasized about this for so long, but now, actually holding her was better than anything. She was so beautiful, skin as soft as satin.

This. Was. So. Wrong. The thought fluttered briefly through Sam's mind. As soon as she had felt Jacks arms encircle her, her brain had melted and she leaned into his embrace. She was also glad she had worn the bare shoulder top.

Jack removed his hands from her waist and heard her whimper from the loss of contact. He worked to remove the gloves on her hands and this time when he brought his hands back to her waist, hers settled on top of them.

"And this." Jacks voice, barely audible rumbled in Sam's ear and sent a shiver down her spine. Jack slowly turned her around and gently brushed his lips on hers.

'_Oh my God.'_ Sam thought and she grabbed the sink to save her from collapsing, her legs now like jelly. Jack sensed this and tightened his grip around her as her free hand reached to his neck. _'I should not be doing this!' He's my Colonel for God's sake!'_ However when faced with the feeling of Jacks lips on hers Sam found that her soldier mind was lost.

The kiss was earth-shattering. Jack couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. He was kissing Sam. Something he longed to do for nearly 7 years. Light exploded in Sam's mind, the kiss was slow and passionate.

Jack pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Sam. She still had her eyes closed and he imagined the breath taking blue that lay beneath the lids. He looked down at his arms encircling her waist; her arms around his neck. Only then did Jack notice that Sam was trembling. He looked up and saw three tears sliding down her pink cheeks. She still had not opened her eyes. Jack kissed the tears away, leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Sam, I love you and I will always protect you." His heart ached with the power of emotion behind his words.

At this Sam, her eyes still closed, burst into tears. She remembered all the times he had protected her, trying to convince herself that there was nothing more than team mates behind it. He would do it for anyone. But somehow whenever the team got split up, she would always find herself with Jack. She remembered the time when she took a shot to the stomach, and Jack with two shots burning into his back, had wrapped his arms around her unconscious form and crawled with her through the StarGate back home.

Jack thought back to when Sam had told him about her childhood. How after her mum died, she was on her own, learning things the hard way with her Dad only caring when she bought a new boyfriend home and realised just how much his words must have meant to Sam. He pulled her tighter against him as Sam's arms tightened their grip, and she buried her face in his neck as she continued to sob. With his knees screaming in protest, Jack lifted her in his arms and carried her to the couch where he sat down and placed her on his lap. At this Sam curled into him, still holding tightly to his neck. She reminded Jack of his niece when her dog had been hit by a truck. He decided to do just what he had done for his niece. He stroked Sam's hair and mumbled soothing words as he gently rocked her.

When he realised Sam had stopped he looked down to face two breathtakingly blue eyes staring at him.

" I-I'm sorry Jack, it's…" She started.

" It's ok Sam." He answered stroking his finger down her nose.

" I've waited so long for this." Sam said.

" We both have."

" I wanted so much to be held by you. To feel safe with your arms around me." The whole time not one broke eye contact.

" Ever since you walked in the briefing room, all I've done is counted the days until I could hold you." Jack replied remembering how his heart had skipped a beat when she'd first walked in.

" So many times you have protected me, saved me. I ached to know if there was something more."

" I couldn't lose you. There is no life for me if you're not here. I love you and I will always protect you." By some unknown force their lips were pulled together in an all-explosive kiss as if sealing their pledge. Sam broke away, grabbed Jacks' hand and pulled him of the couch. She led him down the hall, glancing back at him every few steps, somewhat nervous. Jack squeezed her hand every time she did this and mustered all the reassurance he could find to tell her with his eyes. Finally she came to her bedroom. Once inside she lay down on the bed and pulled Jack with her snuggling into him as he pulled the covers over them. Sam rested her head on his shoulder as he draped a leg over hers and slid his hand under her top to rest on her smooth belly. He kissed the back of her neck before closing his eyes, revelling in the feel of her. Before he feel asleep he had a brief vision of his hand resting on a more swollen belly.

Sam felt more content than she ever had. She knew she was safe with Jack and that every word he had spoken was true. She sighed and placed her hand over his, feeling as though they were protecting an unborn child. She smiled at the thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Morning

**Co-Authoress/Helper's Note:** Yay! The formatting works! You so owe me... XD

**The Morning**

Sam drifted out of the best sleep she had had in God knew how long. She smiled at the thoughts of what had happened last night but her smile quickly faded as the implications of what they had done rushed through her mind. Even though, she thought, they hadn't really _done_ anything. Part of her brain was panicking at what might happen, but she could not bring herself to regret anything nor remove herself from the comfortable embrace. She felt Jack stir and unsure of what to do she quickly closed her eyes. Pretending to be asleep.

Jack awoke and when feeling the warmth he was holding, his eyes shot open. A few moments later he found his panic to be unjustified.

" Thank God." He mumbled, "you're real." He felt an enormous amount of relief at this. To reassure him that she was indeed real Sam let out a soft moan. "It's ok, you're safe." He mumbled into her ear, pulling her tighter to him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. Sam rolled over to face him and found herself nose to nose with her Colonel. _'No,'_ she berated herself. _'This is Jack'_. They just lay there staring at each other, both wrestling with the thoughts in the heads. Jack mentally kicked himself. _'For cryin' out loud Jack! You've only kissed her and you're already dreaming of a family with her!'_ Sam watched the storm of emotions in his eyes when she suddenly became acutely aware of his hand stroking her belly. Her stomach did a sommersault at the sensation and she wondered if he had had the same the thought as she had had before she fell asleep. An unborn child.

"Jack…" Jack didn't hear her, still wrestling with the picture of a family.

"Jack," Sam said it louder and placed her had on his.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Sorry." He mumbled and went to withdraw his hand, but Sam tightened her grip.

" No. I- I like it. It's comforting like…" Sam looked away. How could she say it? They'd only kissed. The choice was taken from her however as Jack seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"I know," He whispered and paused for a long time and then continued. "Well, it's such a beautiful part of your anatomy I wouldn't want anything to happen to it." Sam blushed, then giggled. "No giggling major." Jack ordered and they both burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed.

As their laughter subsided, they slowly rolled to a halt. Sam's smile faded as she processed their realevent position. Her arms hung loosely around Jack's neck, his were tangled in her hair and he was on top. Their eyes locked, Sam's breathing quick and shallow, Jack's strong and steady. _'No,'_ thought Sam. _'Not yet, not before I tell him.'_

" I love you Jack." It wasn't a whisper, it was strong and clear. Sam watched the process of regognition of what she'd said play across Jack's face. His eyes widened. A complete display of shock. Sam smiled. _'She loves me!'_ Jack's thoughts practically sung. He wanted to dance. He smiled down at her.

"Sam," he started as he lowered his head to kiss her. "I want to take you to Hawaii…"

Later, both lying in each others arms, Sam broke the comfortable silence.

"You know, I never imagined I'd end up naked with my Colonel."

Nor me with my Major," Jack paused before continuing. "Imagined - no, dreamed – yes."

Sam giggled. " Jack, you naughty man!" She playfully slapped his arm.

" What? With a butt as cute as yours, I couldn't help it." Jack innocently tried to defend himself.

" You really think it's cute?" She asked.

"Well, if I just have another look…"

"Jack!" Sam scolded but it was too late. Jack poked his head back out from under the covers.

"Yes, definatley cute… and perfect." She blushed again.

"You know, I hate to ruin the moment, I really do, but what are we going to do a-"

"Hammond and SG-1." Sam finished with a sigh. "I know we could keep it a secret, but that wouldn't be fair on us or anyone else, and plus, I don't want to." Sam stroked his chest while she thought.

" Well, we could talk to Hammond…" Jack started. Sam's eyes flew to his. " I'm serious Sam. I want to be with you and if I have to, well then I'll retire." Sam stared at him in shock.

"You WILL not do that for me!" She sat up to prove her point.

" Sam, you know it wrecks havoc with my knees. I want you more than anything." Sam resigned with a sigh.

" Ok. But please, let's talk to Hammond first."

* * *

Everybody review! 


	3. Three Days Later

**Note: **Hope u guys are enjoying this!

**Three Days Later**

After much encouragement from their team, Janet balling her eyes out and Sam having to comfort her, Sam and Jack walked the corridors to Hammonds office. Daniel came with them.

"I can't believe it! You, her. I mean what took you so long? Man, I just can't believe it… whoa wait till I tell-"

" Daniel, I'm really please that you're so elated for us, now why don't you and Janet do the same thing?" With that said Daniel shut up pretty quickly, blushing as he did. Sam just smiled. Jack always knew where to hit when it came to Daniel. Jack knocked on the door and then took Sam's hand in his.

" Come in," Hammond called. They took a deep breath and walked in.

" Now, before you say anything, I'd just like to say…" Jack never finished.

"You two finally got it together didn't you? Now, if you'll wait one moment I have a phone call to make." Hammond picked up the phone and dialled. "Hello, Siler? It's General Hammond. I'd like to inform you that you owe me $20. Yes, that's right. Go clear up the bets." He hung up and turned around to find his Major and Colonel gaping at him with open mouths.

" B-bets Sir?" Sam was the first to find her voice.

" Yes, bets. Everyone knows you've got a thing for each other. We just wondered how long it would take. Dismissed." And with that he turned back to his papers.

"But, but Sir the-" Sam started not believing what was happening.

"As long as it's off base and stays off world, I don't have a problem. Now, go and inform the rest of your team that you have been granted two weeks downtime."

A stunned Sam and Jack walked out to find the rest of their team whooping and celebrating along with Janet who was crying all over again.

"Oh come on! You must've known about the bets. I mean even we had some." At Daniel saying this Jack playfully knocked him over the head.

"We've all been given 2 weeks down time. Enjoy yourself." And with that he and Sam made their way to the elevator.

Once inside they both let out a breath. "So…" Jack started staring at the doors.

"Well, I for one am shocked, we should be court-marshelled by now." Sam answered she too staring ahead.

" But were not." There was a long silence. "So… how about that trip to Hawaii?" Jack asked with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Fini! My first ever fic! Be proud! So do you like? RR! Love feedback. :) 


End file.
